M.A.T.E.O.
M.A.T.E.O. is 2018 American 3D live-action/computer-animated science-fiction comedy film produced by DreamWorks Animation and Tucuman Productions. and distributed by Universal Pictures. It will be the seventh installment in the Mateo Story ''franchise. A sequel, ''M.A.T.E.O. Mateo Breaks The Internet, was released in September 6, 2019. Plot A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away in Space The Aliens Ship Meet Evil Alien Emperor Molosco Meanwhile in Death Star Meet Lord Of The Sith Darth Vader Meanwhile Gamma Quadrant Sector 4 in Xrghthung Meet Space Ranger Buzz Lightyear Then Meet Evil Emperor Zurg is Buzz Lightyear's Arch-Enemy Then Battle For Him Then Emperor Zurg is Evil Laugh in San Miguel De Tucuman After The Events of The Previous Film For is Now The New Heroes Mateo, Horton, Branch, Ferdinand, Gene, Hi-5, Max, Gidget, George Beard, and Harold Hutchins, is Now The Members Of Skipper's Team is Team Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico, Other Friends Emmet, Benny, Cody Maverick, Chicken Joe, Finn, Jake, Lucy, and Unikitty, Then Back in Tafi Viejo Mateo and His Friends Go House Meets My Home Gnomeo and Juliet in Night Mateo Horton And His Friends Timebed To Room in Other Day Mateo and His Friends Meets Evil Alien Lord Of The Sith Evil Emperor Names Molosco Darth Vader and Emperor Zurg Then Skipper's Team, Finn, Jake, Lucy, and Unikitty, Captured by Molosco Then Gone Mateo and Horton Gets To Time Machine Mateo and Horton Meets Buzz Lightyear Find is Skipper's Team in Molosco's Ship First Go Planet Tatooine in Tatooine Mateo, Horton, and Buzz Lightyear Meets Luke Skywalker. Meanwhile Skipper's Team, Finn, Jake, Lucy, and Unikitty, Go Aliens Ship, Then in Jail, Molosco, Darth Vader, and Emperor Zurg, Go Future Then Meets Mayor Scamboli, Meanwhile in Aliens Ship Skipper's Team, Finn, Jake, Lucy, and Unikitty Then Escaped in Aliens Ship Then Crushed Meets Condorito, and Cone, Meanwhile Mateo, Horton, Buzz Lightyear, and Luke Skywalker, Go Buzz Lightyear's Ship in NASA Mateo, Horton, Buzz Lightyear, and Luke Skywalker, Go To Kennedy Space Center, But First 20g Centrifuge and Finally Zero-gravity Cast * Jake T. Austin as Mateo Farias Sendin * Jim Carrey as Horton * Andy Samberg as Luke Skywalker * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Kevin Hart as George Beard * T.J Miller as Gene Meh * Thomas Middleditch as Harold Hutchins * James Corden as Hi-5 * Tom McGrath as Skipper * Chris Miller as Kowalski * Christopher Knights as Private * Conrad Vernon as Rico * Justin Timberlake as Branch * John Cena as Ferdinand * Omar Chaparro as Condorito * Maurico Lopez as Cone * Michael J. Fox as Marty McFly * Christopher Lloyd as Dr Emmett Brown * Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle * Tabitha St.Germain as Rarity * Ashleigh Ball as Raindow Dash * Elle Fanning as AppleJack * Andera Libman as Pinkie Pie * Kristen Wiig as Fluttershy * Cathy Weseluck as Spike * Karen Allen as Fizzlepop Berrytwist * Patton Oswalt as Max * Jenny Slate as Gidget * Tiffany Haddish as Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi * Stephanie Beatriz as Sweet Mayhem * James McAvoy as Gnomeo * Emily Blunt as Juliet * Chris Pratt as Emmet Brickowski * Charlie Day as Benny * Shia LaBeouf as Cody Maverick * Jon Heder as Chicken Joe * Jordan Fry as Lewis * Sonja Ball as Pinocchio * Wesley Singerman as Wilbur Robinson * Jeremy Shada as Finn The Human * John DiMaggio as Jake The Dog * Elizabeth Banks as Lucy / Wyldstyle * Alison Brie as Unikitty * Eric Bauza as Woody Woodpecker * Selena Gomez as Winnie Woodpecker * Josh Peck as Sparks * Will Arnett as Buzz Buzzard * Mark Hamill as Tweaky Da Lackey * Ed Harris as Gene Kranz * Ryan Gosling as Neil Armstong * Lukas Haas as Michael Collins * Corey Stoll as Buzz Aldrin * Malcolm McDowell as Mayor Scamboli * Jay Mammon as Molosco * James Earl Jones as Darth Vader * Wayne Knight as Emperor Zurg Category:2018 films Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Universal Pictures Category:Mateo Story films Category:M.A.T.E.O. films